1. Field
The following description relates to game controllers, game machines, and game systems using the game controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a game controller may be used to control characters displayed on a display device and may include manipulation buttons for playing a game. The game controller may be connected to a game console or a computer device via a wire or wireless connection.
Conventional game systems may display images in three dimensions and may include game controllers optimized to particular games to influence a user's interaction when playing games. For example, for a car driving game, a game controller may be in the form of a car steering wheel. This type of game controller may influence a user's interaction with the car driving game such that the user may experience a sensation that he/she is driving a car. For a shooting game, a game controller may be in the form of a gun. This type of game controller may influence a user's interaction with the shooting game such that the user may experience a sensation that he/she is shooting a gun.